The Hill where Cherry Blossoms Fall
by Eu Nakamura
Summary: One time before school starts, Nagihiko was making his way there when he saw Rima, being fallen by the sakura petals. Short RimaHiko drabble :3


**Eu-chan(me): HEY! The mistress of oddness has returned! 8D**

**Ikuto: *fakes* yay… **

**Eu-chan: And I'm so… so… major, major sorry in updating late T^T I was busy watching certain anime-s and I'm getting busier and lazier and lots of other things in mind T_T**

**Lulu: and your point is?**

**Eu-chan: Idk… no comment actually, and I'm going to finish some anime-s or something first before I publish this fic :3**

**Ikuto: Oh, and tell the people about your other story :|**

**Nagihiko: And shouldn't you be putting this in the 'Crossover Section'?**

**Eu-chan: Oh… yeah… right… I forgot about that… just read it after reading this story xDD well Nagi… about that, since I'm in doubt, first need advice from the reviewers before transferring this to that section…**

**Rima: Eu-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara or any licensed merchandise or the scene, mentioned here in the story.**

**Eu-chan: by the way, this is AU… I think… I mean, let's just say that Nagi and Rima never met, instead, he met the her there and he's now studying at Seiyo High School but still sticking partly to the real series and I dunno the next, this is a fanfic anyway… o.o and warning… Nagi and Rima are 1/8 or 1/4 or 1/2 OOC… I think.**

**Amu: R&R ^^ **

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Nagihiko's POV**

I hate this city… it's full of all the memories I wanted to forget about. Doing the same routine everyday:

Go to school.

Go practice.

Chat to friends.

Play sports with friends.

And go back to the place I don't want to go back to…

Will something eventually change, doing this?

"When will that day come?" I thought

Cherry blossom petals fall over my head as I walked up the hill to Seiyo High. I looked at the ground. I sighed. I went on.

I continued walking. I stopped awhile. I heard a sigh; I know it's not from me, but from a girl. She looked at the path towards school, as if she was in doubt to go on or go home, she looked quite shorter by 6-8 inches by me.

I looked at her silently, turning my head to her, her eyes is closed, and she looks ready to say something.

"Sweet bean bread!" She cried softly, her eyes still closed

I was taken aback a bit, blinking at her.

"Do you like this school? I really, really love it." She started "But nothing can stay unchanged."

I stared at her blankly. I'm staring at her, at a girl I've never seen before. The words weren't directed at me. She must be talking to someone in her heart

"Fun things… Happy things… They can't all possibly stay unchanged. Even so, can you keep on loving this place?" she continued, looking at the path in front of her

I pondered something, as if that I should respond to her. Suddenly, I said something absently

"Just find them."

Quite surprised, she looked at me. Her butterscotch like eyes met my hazel-brown eyes. She gazed at me. The wind blowing her wavy creamy-blonde hair moved as if it was floating on water. My dark-purple hair in the same situation, except that it didn't move slightly.

"Just find new, fun and happy things."

She blinked at me confusingly and all of a sudden, the wind stopped blowing.

I sighed without a reason.

"Come on, let's go." I said bluntly, looking at her warmly.

She nodded and followed me as if she's a small child who needs to know anything.

We start to walk up… the long… long… uphill climb…

_If a fragment of the future can be seen between joined hands,_

_I'll be sure to pass them to you, in the distance, without leaving anything behind._

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Eu-chan: Now… I think that's the end of this drabble… I think. O.o**

**Ikuto: Where on earth did you get the scene?**

**Eu-chan: Well, since I'm currently obsessed Clannad so… I think I made a Shugo Chara style of that scene of the first of episode of Clannad. 8D**

**Nagihiko: Well, Eu-chan, you should still put this in the Crossover section o_o**

**Eu-chan: Oh Nagi, once I got a review saying I should post this there then that's the time I'll move this there… -_- and Rima will never be like you if you're like that! Weirdo! =/=" **

**Amu: OMG! You're getting mean to Nagi nowadays O_O**

**Eu-chan: meh… I'm fangirling over someone new now… so, I'm quite over with Nagi and I have a great love life in the real word even though it's the least of my concerns 8'D**

**Everyone else: O_O *no idea what to say***

**Nagihiko: What? o_O**

**Eu-chan: Oh never mind… anyway, update to my two other stories, I've got good news and bad news… The good news is, I got tons of ideas for one-shots and song fics 8D**

**Random Person: And the bad news?**

**Eu-chan: I'll be deleting the two multi-chaptered fics D8 I'm so sorry guys! I can't leave them hanging undone and I'm lacking inspiration, so… I'mma deletin' 'em later… *clicks delete story* there… they're gone!**

**Amu: aw… :(**

**Random person: Again… Review… please…! :|**


End file.
